Uploading Images
When uploading images to the Cardcaptor Sakura wiki, a few things need to be kept in mind. These rules and guidelines may seem strict at first, but after some time getting used to the formatting, you will find that they are actually more helpful. How to Upload The first and most simple step is uploading an image. Hovering your cursor over the "Explore" tab at the top of the page will give a drop-down menu. Click on the "Image" option. From here there will the entire library of images that are on the CCS wiki. In the top right corner is a button, "Add New Image". Clicking on this will result in an image submitting page. Another option is the "Tools" tab at the top of the screen, with the "Add an Image" option found within the drop-down menu. Sizes for Screenshots Cardcaptor Sakura Images that are used as preview images for episode articles must meet the following standards: *Dimensions are exactly 1440x1080. Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Dimensions are exactly 1920x1080. * High-quality screenshot Naming Files This section is perhaps the most "strict" of them all. File naming is very important as it allows users to access images quicker and more accurately find what they are looking for. Screen Captures When uploading screen capture/screen shots, the following naming format is to be used: Series Episode - Character Action (if required). File type. Some examples of some screen capture file names: *CCS EP01 - Sakura.jpg *CCS EP01 - Sakura opening book.jpg *CCSCC EP05 - Syaoran blushing.png *Movie01 - Spirit Birds.jpg *OVA01 - *CCOVA01 - Sakura give teddy bear to Syaoran.png CCS = Cardcaptor Sakura, CCSCC = Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card. Note: Files are case-sensitive, so when typing in a file name while in the wikitext state, the difference between .png and .PNG is noticed. Please also see An Important "Do Not" regarding quantity of screen captures. Artbook Pages Since the artbooks have recently been re-released, a separation in the image names will be needed as well. The reason for this is because there are subtle changes between the original and re-released version. As the CCS wiki is to also serve as an archive, we want these changes to be viewable by users who so wish to see them. The format for naming the images is as follows: Artbook name Version PG#.File type Some examples of artbook page image names: *Cheerio V1 PG25.jpg *Cheerio2 V2 PG16.jpg *CCS IC V1 PG02.png *CCSCC IC V1 PG15.png CCS IC = Cardcaptor Sakura Illustration Collection, CCSCC IC = Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card Illustration Collection. V1 = Version 1 (First release) V2= Version 2 (Re-release) Cropped Artbook Image Files If an image of any of the artbooks needs to be cropped, please name it with the same format but with a ".2" after the page number. Any other cropings of these pages will result in a ".3", ".4". This details an image is cropped. Examples: *CCS IC PG50.2.jpg *Cheerio3 V2 PG02.4.jpg Unaccepted File Submission Any files uploaded with these qualities will be subject for immediate deletion: #Fan art of any sort. #Photoshopped/heavily altered or doctored images. #Duplicates of existing images. #Self portraits or "selfies", including ones posted to your own user page. #Images of content that does not pertain to CCS. An Important "Do Not" Issues regarding large submissions of screen captures have arisen in the past. If you wish to contribute screen captures, please consider the following: *The screen captures are more than a few frames or seconds a part *The importance of the scene being captured *What is within the field of view *The quality of the source material being captured If multiple photos of a sequence are uploaded, the will be swiftly deleted. In this case, please find a short .gif that will illustrate the sequence you are wanting to submit. This saves space as well as reduces the amount of clutter in galleries. Why So Strict? The reason for the "strict" rules of file naming and submission is to better allow users and senior admins to navigate files. For example, when adding multiple images to a gallery that pertain to the same episode, it is easier to find them all if if you type in the keyword "EP05", rather than having to type in "Episode5, Sakura ep 5, Kero Ep5" to find images relating to the one episode. This is also the case when typing in file names manually while in source mode. For example, typing in the Clow Card names; all the Claw Card image files have been named "ClowName.jpg". So when typing in a list, you can easily type: ClowWindy.jpg, ClowJump.jpg, ClowFlower.jpg. Instead of "tumblr5454684733543.jpg, Clow Card Windy.jpg, tumblr88736573113 Windy.jpg". Once you have been editing wiki articles long enough, you will understand the usefulness of file name formatting and how much easier it really is! Happy contributing! Category:Help